


Experi-mint

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Come Eating, Flavored Lube, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: The flavor is sickly-sweet, thick on his tongue and in his nose.





	Experi-mint

**Author's Note:**

> I am two days late posting for my own challenge, woops.

The flavor is sickly-sweet, thick on his tongue and in his nose, but Nolan’s delightfully pink above him, chewing on his lip as he fights to keep his legs up and spread. Swiping at his chin, Jordan leans back in, lapping gently at Nolan’s hole before stiffening his tongue to tease the tip inside. Nolan flutters around him for a moment before relaxing and Jordan just catches the soft sound Nolan makes. 

 

“Jordan.” His name comes out as a whisper, breathy and low. There’s something about Nolan’s expression that pushes him to keep going, an overwhelmed but desperate haze that has Jordan tonguing him deeper. He warms more lube on his fingers, daubing it at the tip of Nolan’s cock and watching him shudder. There’s a little burn from the mint, Jordan knows, and he spreads it down Nolan’s shaft delicately. Nolan’s cock kicks beneath his hand, so Jordan gives the head one more brush before pulling away. “Please?” 

 

Easing back, Jordan presses a soft kiss to Nolan’s taint. “Almost. Just a little more, okay?” He could swear that Nolan’s flush darkens, but Nolan nods and closes his eyes, going back to worrying his lip between his teeth. 

 

Pushing a finger slowly into Nolan, Jordan laps around Nolan’s hole and up until he’s mouthing at the tender skin of his sack. He can feel the way Nolan’s balls tighten under his mouth as he teases his finger in and out, crooking it just enough to ghost over his prostate. 

 

“Go ahead, Nolan,” Jordan pulls back to murmur. Nolan lets go of one of his legs, draping it over Jordan’s shoulder so he can stroke his own cock. He shudders, heel kicking at Jordan’s back lightly. Sucking gently at Nolan’s sack, Jordan watches as his movements turn jerky, fast and graceless until Nolan’s coming wetly over his belly. 

 

Gently, Jordan slides his finger out, wiping the lube on his shirt and helping Nolan to ease his legs down. He coaxes Nolan’s come-coated hand up until Nolan sucks his own fingers into his mouth. His nose wrinkles at the taste of bitter come mixed with the sticky-sweet peppermint, but Nolan obediently sucks his skin clean before letting Jordan kiss him. More minty lube smears between their mouths and chins, but neither of them really mind. 


End file.
